Biomedical sensors are used to report the presence and/or concentration of a wide variety of analytes. When the analyte is a protein, then the sensing element used is usually an antibody since the interaction of the antibody with the protein (antigen) is very specific. Such immunoassays usually fall into two categories: a “yes/no answer” obtained, e.g., by simple visual detection, or a concentration of the antigen determined by a quantitative method. Most of the quantitative methods involve expensive pieces of equipment such as scintillation counters (for monitoring radioactivity), spectrophotometers, spectrofluorimeters (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,972), surface plasmon resonance instruments (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,456), and the like. It would therefore be advantageous to develop a quantitative immunoassay that is both inexpensive and simple enough to use to be suitable for home or field use.
Conventional immunoassays are classified into two categories: competition assay and sandwich assay. In a competition assay, the antigen in the test sample is mixed with an antigen-probe complex and the mixture then competes for binding to the antibody. The probe may be an enzyme, a fluorophore or a chromophore. Secondly, in a sandwich immunoassay, the antigen in the test sample binds to the antibody and then a second antibody-probe complex binds to the antigen. In these prior art assay methods, one or more washing steps are usually required. The washing steps introduce complexity into the assay procedure and can generate biohazardous liquid waste. It would therefore be advantageous to develop a device for performing an immunoassay that does not require any washing steps. Of necessity, such a device would be designed to be a single use disposable device.